


I told you I´ll always come back

by puniflash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: But just a little, M/M, and Robbe cheering him up, and fail XD, it´s basically Sander feeling a bit down, please don´t mind me I´m just trying to tag this, so this is kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puniflash/pseuds/puniflash
Summary: This is just what I imagined would eventually have happened after Robbe came back from school after Dinsdag 07:27 because I wanted to see that. It´s not THAT long but it just kinda came into my mind.This is the first time I wrote about Sander and Robbe so please don´t be mad if they seem a little OOC. And English is not my first language so bear with me, please I´m trying my best. :)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	I told you I´ll always come back

“Sander?” Robbe asked opening the bedroom door, finding his boyfriend sitting at his desk. “Hey” he smiled and made his way across the room.

“You came back.” Sander whispered as Robbe leaned his forehead against his own.

"I told you I´ll always come back.” the younger boy murmured against his lips before kissing him so soft, so gentle, that Sander just melted into him.

“How did your exam go?” He asked then, lightly urging his boyfriend forward to sit in his lap.

Robbe sat down, happily laying an arm around Sander's shoulder, playing with his bleached blonde hair. “Was okay.” he just answered while using his free hand to pick up the drawing Sander was working on when he came in. “Have you been drawing the whole time I was gone?”

“Might be.” Sander pressed a tender kiss onto Robbe´s neck sending a warm shiver down his spine and then resting his head on the younger´s shoulder.

Robbe looked at the picture in wonder. He was always fascinated by the way Sander could just draw anything in mesmerizing detail. And even though most of his drawings were showing Robbe himself he really liked to look at them. And when he had the chance to watch his boyfriend draw he could always see how gentle he uses his pencils, how every line he draws is already planned out in his head beforehand. Sometimes, when Sander strokes his back or his arms with those soft fingers of his, Robbe asks himself if the paper, if it could feel something, would feel the same way he does, loved. “So you watched me sleeping huh?” he asked, a little smirk playing on his lips.

“Sorry.” At Sander's response Robbe turned around to look at him. Why would he be sorry about that? Sander's eyes were focused on his hands, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I couldn´t sleep,” he said, insecurity and shame crawling their way back into his mind, trying to convince him he did something wrong, fucked something up again. “I didn´t know what to do with my thoughts so I watched you sleep ´cause it somehow calmed me and I could make sure you wouldn´t leave. I know it´s completely inappropriate but I just-“

His rambling was put to an end by Robbe´s warm lips covering his own and a hand lovingly caressing his bleached hair. Breaking the kiss Sander now kept his eyes on Robbe´s. Sad green meeting a reassuring brown. “Sander,” Robbe whispered. “Everything´s fine.” He connected their foreheads again und took one of his boyfriend´s hands to hold it against his chest, hoping his heartbeat would calm him down a bit. Then he continued speaking with a quiet, calm voice, full of warmth and love. “Please don´t worry about it okay? I actually think it´s kinda cute and if I can do anything to help you and distract you from something that scares or worries you there´s nothing I´d rather do, even if it´s just by sleeping.”

Sander closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to process what Robbe just told him. How did he even deserve someone like him? He was always so gentle, so understanding, so overwhelmingly perfect it almost hurt. His boyfriend was an actual angel and he couldn´t be more thankful for his love. “I love you.” Sander breathed out, softly rubbing his nose against Robbe´s afterward and finally letting a single tear find its way down his cheek.

Robbe used his thumb to carefully wipe away the little drop of salted water from his boyfriend's beautiful face. “I love you too.” he smiled then, laying his lips on Sanders. Breathing him in, letting him fall safely into the kiss and making him forget about all the bad things in the world by reassuring him, without any words that he would always be there to love him.


End file.
